This invention concerns apparatus and electrical circuitry to be installed within an automotive vehicle to provide a warning signal light which will alert drivers of following vehicles that said vehicle is decelerating, prior to the ilumination of said vehicle's brake lights, and thereby avoid possible collisions.
Numerous structures are disclosed in the prior art which are operable in various complex manners to alert following drivers of a vehicle's deceleration by factors other than braking. Such instances occur due to slow moving traffic or when said vehicle is about to turn or stop. However, such prior art structures are very complicated in nature, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install. Such devices usually lack the versatility to function effectively under diverse driving conditions. In fact, such devices could malfunction, causing the accelerator to stick in an open or closed position, and thereby creating a hazard. None encompass means for deactivation of said device while the vehicle is involved in stop-and-go traffic, and none disclose an alarm which will remind the driver to re-activate the device upon acceleration of the vehicle to normal driving conditions. The use of such a device without suitable means for deactivation and reactivation of a signal light is quite annoying to following drivers in stop-and-go traffic and can cause accidents by signaling a false-alarm to following drivers, or not signaling when deceleration occurs.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a deceleration signal system for an automotive vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system as in the foregoing object which illuminates a signal light adapted to warn a following driver of the vehicle's deceleration prior to illumination of said vehicle's brake lights.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the afforesaid nature which may be temporarally deactivated while said vehicle is involved in stop-and-go traffic.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system of the afforesaid nature having provision for reminding the driver to reactivate said signal light upon resumption of normal driving conditions.
It is still further object of this invention to provide an early warning signal system of the afforesaid nature which is inexpensive, uncomplicated, and easy to install in a variety of vehicles.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.